parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
DucktheGWREngineFan9's Take Along A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) Remake.
Here is DucktheGWREngineFan9's A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) Remake. Characters *Trevor *Edward *Troublesome Trucks *Breakdown Train *Cabooses *Thomas *Casey Jr *Casey Jr's Yellow Coach *Casey Jr's Blue Coach *Casey Jr's Orange Baggage Car *Casey Jr's Green Coach *Casey Jr's Red Caboose *Tillie *Tillie's Birthday Train Cars *Montana *Green and Yellow Express Coach *Green Express Coach *Red Express Coach *Tootle *Katy Caboose *Johnny *Johnny's Mail Car *Johnny's Acorn Car *Johnny's Flatcar *Johnny's Caboose *Tracy *Tracy's Car *Tracy's Caboose *Toots *Annie *Clarabel Transcript *Narrator: Trevor the Traction Engine enjoyed living in the Vicarage Orchard. (Edward arrives with a flatbed, a breakdown train, and a caboose) Edward came to see him every day, but sometimes Trevor didn't have enough work to do. *Trevor: I do like to keep busy all the time. *Narrator: He sighed one day. *Trevor: And I do like company. Especially, children's company. *Edward: Cheer up. *Narrator: Smiled Edward. *Edward: Sir Topham Hatt has worked for you at his new harbor. I'm to take you to meet Thomas today. *Trevor: Oh. *Narrator: Exclaimed Trevor happily. *Trevor: The harbor, the seaside, children. That would be lovely. *Narrator: (as Edward arrives at the junction with Trevor, Thomas arrives with two flatcars and a coal car to meet up with the blue engine and traction engine) Thomas was on his way to the harbour with a trainload of metal pilings. They were needed to make the harbour wharf firm and safe. *Edward: Hello, Thomas. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: This is Trevor a friend of mine. He's a traction engine. *Narrator: Thomas eyed the newcomer doubtfully. *Thomas: A what engine? *Trevor: A traction engine. *Narrator: Explained Trevor. *Trevor: I run on roads instead of rails. Can you take me to the harbour, please? Sir Topham Hatt has a job for me. *Thomas: Yes, of course. *Narrator: Replied Thomas. But he was still puzzled. Workmen coupled Trevor's car to Thomas' train and soon they were ready to start their journey. (Thomas, with two flatcars, Trevor's flatcar with Trevor on top, a coal car, and a caboose, sets off to the harbour) *Trevor: I'm glad Sir Topham Hatt needs me. *Narrator: Called Trevor. *Trevor: I don't have enough to do sometime you know. Although i can work anywhere. In orchards, on farms, in scrapyards even at harbours. (Thomas passes Casey Jr hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose and racing Tillie hauling her Birthday Train cars) *Thomas: But you don't run on rails. *Narrator: Puffed Thomas. *Trevor: I'm a traction engine. I don't need rails to be useful. *Narrator: Replied Trevor. (Thomas passes Montana hauling a green and yellow Express coach, a green Express coach, and a red Express coach) *Trevor: You wait and see. *Narrator: When they reached the harbour, they found everything in confusion. Cars had been derailed, blocking the line and stone slabs lay everywhere. *Driver: We must get this pilings past. *Narrator: Said Thomas' Driver. *Driver: They are escential. Trevor, we need you to drag them round this mess. *Trevor: Just the sort of job i like. *Narrator: Replied Trevor. *Trevor: Now you'll see, Thomas. I'll soon show you what traction engines can do. (Thomas and Trevor soon start to work hard) *Narrator: Trevor was as good as his work. He dragged the pilings clear with chains and towed them into position. *Trevor: Who needs rails? (Thomas collects Annie and Clarabel and takes them to see Trevor) *Narrator: He muttered cheerfully to himself. Later, Thomas brought Annie and Clarabel to visit him. Thomas was most impressed. *Thomas: Now I understand how useful a traction engine can be. *Narrator: The coaches were full of children. Trevor gave them rides to all the harbour. He liked this best of all. (Trevor puffs along, passing Tootle, who puffs along, hauling three wagons, and Katy Caboose, and while Tracy goes by, hauling her green wagon, and red Caboose, Johnny puffs past, hauling his mail car, flatcar, acorn car, and caboose, and passes Toots hauling seven boxcars and a caboose) *Annie: He's very kind. *Narrator: Said Annie. *Clarabel: He reminds me of Thomas. *Narrator: Added Clarabel. (Thomas collects the four freight cars and caboose with Trevor on the third one and pulls them to the junction) Everyone was sorry when it was time for Trevor to go. Thomas pulled him to the junction. A small tear came into Trevor's eye. Thomas pretended not to see. He whistled gaily to make Trevor happy. *Thomas: I'll come and see you if I can. *Narrator: He promised. *Thomas: The Vicar will look after you and there's plenty of work for you now at the orchard. But we may meet you again at the harbour someday. *Trevor: That would be wonderful. *Narrator: Said Trevor. That evening, Trevor stood remembering his new friend Thomas, the harbour, and most of all, the children. Then he went happily to sleep in the shed at the bottom of the orchard. Trivia (The Main Episode: A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US)) *A New Friend for Thomas will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *Shot 1 will film Trevor in the field. *Shot 2 will film Edward pulling in with a breakdown Train with a flatcar and a caboose. *Shot 3 will film a sad Trevor talking. *Shot 4 will film Edward talking. *Shot 5 will film Trevor talking. *Shot 6 will film Edward taking Trevor on his breakdown train with flatcar and caboose. *Shot 7 will film Thomas arriving with two flatcars and a coal car. *Shot 8 will film Edward talking. *Shot 9 will film Trevor standing. *Shot 10 will film Thomas looking confused. *Shot 11 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 12 will film Trevor talking. *Shot 13 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 14 will film Trevor's flatcar carrying him with caboose both coupled to Thomas's two flatcars and coal car. *Shot 15 will film Thomas whistling. *Shots 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 23, and 24 will film Thomas puffing away, taking his two flatcars, coal car, flatcar carrying Trevor, and a caboose and arriving at the docks. *Shot 18 will film Trevor talking. *Shot 20 will also film Thomas hauling his two flatcars, coal car, flatcar carrying Trevor, and a caboose and passing Casey Jr hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, and Tillie hauling her Birthday Train cars. *Shot 21 will film Thomas hauling his two flatcars, coal car, flatcar carrying Trevor, and a caboose and passing Montana hauling a green and yellow Express coach, a green Express coach, and a red Express coach. *Shot 25 will film Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) talking. *Shot 26 will film Trevor talking. *Shot 27 will film Thomas pulling away some cars and Trevor dragging some pilings. *Shots 28, 30, and 31 will film Thomas hauling Annie and Clarabel. *Shots 28 and 29 will film Trevor dragging some pilings. *Shot 31 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 32 will film Trevor going along and passing Tootle puffing along and hauling three wagons, and Katy Caboose, Tracy going by and hauling her green wagon, and red Caboose, Johnny puffing past, hauling his mail car, flatcar, acorn car, and caboose, and passing Toots hauling seven boxcars and a caboose. *Shot 33 will film Annie talking. *Shot 34 will film Clarabel talking. *Shot 35 will film Thomas taking his two flatcars, coal car, flatcar carrying Trevor, and a caboose with him. *Shot 36 will film Trevor looking sad and dripping tears. *Shot 37 will film Thomas looking pleased. *Shot 38 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 39 will film Trevor talking. *Shot 40 will film Trevor standing firm. *Shot 41 will film a flashback of Trevor meeting. *Shot 42 will film a flashback of the harbour. *Shot 43 will film a flashback of the children. *Shot 44 will film Trevor yawning. *Shot 45 will film Trevor falling asleep. Category:DucktheGWREngineFan9